


to mourn what has not come to pass

by erdreaas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdreaas/pseuds/erdreaas
Summary: in her final moments edelgard reflects on her life and laments on what could have been.edelgard/f!byleth. angst.





	to mourn what has not come to pass

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOOD GOD THIS IS SO SHORT. but this was a warm up i wrote a little bit ago while working on a bigger story that i'm gonna publish soon so i hope you enjoy regardless of it's pathetic length :(

Edelgard had been told in a person's final moments, their life would flash between their eyes and they would lament all that could have been. She had never really believed that until the looming figure of her former professor, sword raised high above her head, got ready to deal a final killing blow.

She thought of the short time she spent with her many siblings, before they died to madness, or disease. She thought of the joyous moments in Faerghus with Dimitri when she taught him to dance. Of the murky dungeons where her flesh was torn open limb from limb, while rats would scurry around on the filthy ground. She thought of hearty discussions over tea with Byleth.

Maybe her teacher too, was musing on the past. Maybe that's why she was hesitating.

Of course, the Empress had to persuade Byleth to actually kill her in the first place. Too much blood had been shed, and as she had stated to her former teacher, her path would cross over her grave.

It didn't make the fact that everything in her life had lead to this moment any less painful.

While Edelgard mused about the past, she also thought about possible futures. About what could have come to pass if Byleth had joined her side in the Holy Tomb.

She thought about not just discussions about the future of Adrestia, but for themselves. She thought of lingering smiles between the two as they proclaimed victory over the Church of Seiros and set Fódlan free of the Goddess' shackles.

She... She thought of a small cottage in the Adrestian countryside, where two figures sat on the porch. A smaller woman with long, ivory hair resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder, their hair tangling together. Their fingers beginning to intertwine as they look to each other and move closer-

Ah, of course. No point in hiding it anymore if she was nearing her end, was there?

"I wanted... to walk with you..."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
